


For the Love of Coffee

by luck_and_miracles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Captain Charming - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luck_and_miracles/pseuds/luck_and_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones needed coffee almost as much as he needed rum. And he sure did love rum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Coffee

Killian Jones needed coffee almost as much as he needed rum. And he sure did love rum. So when his favorite barista at his favorite coffee place quit to pursue her dream of dancing, Killian was angry. She was the only person in the shop that knew exactly how he liked his drink and with her gone he had no choice but to find a new place.

He was forced to use the coffee shop next to his job instead of the one near his home. He hadn’t been there since a barista mistook his half caf with one cream and sugar, with a straight up black coffee. But that was a year ago, so he hoped the place hired new workers that could get an order right.

When he entered the shop, the line was short and the barista was… well damn he was hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a strong build, and a beautiful smile. Not his usual type but just looking at his smile he knew he was hooked. He must have been staring for a while because he was next in line.

Cute barista guy smiled, leaning forward slightly. “So what can I get for you?”

“Ummm…” His mind blanked as he thought of a few things barista guy could give him, “I’ll take a pumpkin coffee, one cream and sugar.”

Cute barista smiled as he wrote the order on a cup. Seeing as there was no one else behind him, he found it to be a perfect opportunity to chat up the guy.

“So mate, how long have you worked here? I’ve never seen you around before. And believe me, I would have remembered.”

The man turned the cutest shade of red as he made the coffee. “Actually I just moved to town a few months ago. I’m taking a few classes at the college and I needed the money. And what better way to do that than to make coffee for sleep deprived people at six in the morning.”

Both men laughed and Killian couldn’t help but notice the crinkles around his blue eyes. “And how do you like it here so far? I take it you don’t particularly enjoy it.”

He shook his head, “Not really. But I get to meet all kinds of cool people and the pay is not too bad.”

“Am I one of those ‘cool’ people?”

“Definitely. I mean look at your jacket. If leather doesn’t scream cool I don’t know what does.” Killian had to laugh at that. He liked a guy with a mouth on him. “So here you go. Do you want a bagel or muffin to go with it?”

“No thanks, just the coffee.”

“All right,” he started pressing buttons on the cash register, “that will be seven-fifty.”

Killian’s good mood vanished. “Seven-fifty? Was that pumpkin a carriage at some point before it became a coffee?”

Cute barista guy frowned and started typing into the register. “Oops, I must have typed in the order wrong. I’m sorry, that will be three dollars and forty cents.”

Killian nodded and gave him the money. He was about to leave when the man touched his shoulder. He looked apologetic and smiled softly. “I’m really sorry about that. I’m still getting used to all this.”

Killian couldn’t refuse his sincere apology. “That’s all right. I’m sorry for flipping out a little.”

Cute guy raised his eyebrows. “A little?”

“Alright, a medium amount.”

There was that smile he was longing to see. Damn, this man was charming.

As he left the shop and took a sip of his coffee, he realized it was in fact a latte. And it wasn’t even pumpkin.

Despite cute barista guy being the worst barista in existence, Killian returned every morning for his cup of coffee or whatever else David (he finally learned his name) accidentally served him. The days David were there, they were able to flirt before Killian went to work. The days he weren’t, Killian was able to get the coffee he ordered. But he would rather take a wrong coffee from David than a correct one from someone else. Man he was in trouble.

But that morning David gave him a tea instead of his French vanilla. No matter how much he liked the guy, this was not going to stand.

“Excuse me, Dave?” He caught the man’s attention as he was giving an old woman an onion bagel. He could faintly hear her mutter that she ordered a muffin as David made his way to him.

His smile was blinding. “Hey Killian. I didn’t ruin your coffee again did I?”

Killian didn’t want to hurt his feelings but he wanted coffee damnit. “No. Well actually yes. You gave me tea.” David’s smile dropped and Killian wanted it back. “Don’t worry though,” he reassured, “If I was tea drinking guy I would definitely like this one. So you didn’t do too badly.”

David groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “Why do I keep doing this? I am the worst barista ever. Maybe I should just quit.”

The hell he will. “No! Don’t do that!” David looked at him confused. “I mean, you can’t quit mate. Who else will give me those frappe-whatevers instead of the real coffee I actually order.”

The barista’s eyes looked unamused but he was smiling slightly. “Not funny man.”

“I’m serious though mate. You’re my cute barista guy. You can’t quit.”

David smirked and it was Killian’s time to blush since first meeting the charming man. “You think I’m cute?”

Killian rubbed the back of his neck. “Well when I didn’t know your name I called you cute barista guy. In my head.”

“When I didn’t know your name I called you sexy jacket guy.”

That got Killian’s attention. “Really? Well, what would cute barista guy say if sexy jacket guy asked him out? Now think hard, because he’s asking cute barista guy, not cute guy.”

“So if barista guy quits, then no date?”

“I’m afraid so.”

David smiled and leaned close to Killian’s face. “Well then I guess barista guy says yes.”

Feeling bold, Killian gave the man kiss. It was all lip, no tongue, and lasted only a moment, but it was the best kiss of his life. They separated, grinning blissfully.

“Hey mate?”

“Yes, Killian?”

“Can I please have my coffee now?”


End file.
